I Promise
by YamiTenshiKoi
Summary: Kaito has moved to Shinichi's school after a heist leaving them wanting more. They fall for one another without the detective finding out who he really is. Can love conquer even basic morals? Rated T, changing to M later. yaoi slash KaiShin
1. Chapter 1

**Lexi: This was originally a one shot that ended up with a seperate story. That got annoying, so it's now one story!**

**Disclaimer: Lexi does not own Detective Conan or any characters in it :)**

* * *

Shinichi looked at the watch on his wrist for what felt like the thousandth time that night. Kaito was expected to be there at 8:30 PM (or at least that's what the note said). It was now getting very dark, considering it was almost 2 hours later at 10:30.

Where was that thief? And how dare he keep the great Kudo Shinichi waiting this long! He had a life, and he was wasting too much of it waiting for the infamous Phantom Thief Kid.

"Miss me, Kudo?" came a whispered seductive voice in his ear. He was startled and instinctively his eyes shot towards the case with the jewel next to him. Of course, it was gone. How stupid had he been to let his guard down for a moment!

"Kid!" he yelled, his eyes searching the dark room. Shinichi's eyes caught something in the corner. The glint of his monacle was the advantage.

"Sorry, Detective! I have places to be and people to meet!" he said with a small laugh.

"Oh, no, you don't! I have been waiting here for two hours! You are not leaving!" Shinichi replied with an angry gleam in his eyes.

"That long? Hmmm, maybe I should fix my watch..." he pondered with a smirk.

"You bastard! Next time you leave a letter, make sure your damn watch is running!"

"How sweet, you care when you get to see me that much?"

"No, th-that's not it at all!" Kudo said with a blush.

"Liar, liar, pants on fire! You totally care!" Kid announced in a sing-song voice.

"I do not care! I just have a life doing other things, unlike you!" Shinichi retorted.

"Yeah, whatever. It's not like I care about all your little problems, Detective."

"You do know that I'm not going to let you get away with that, right?" Kudo grinned.

"Well, it's no fun without a good chase scene and epic fight," He responded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Let the chase begin," Shinichi said as he ran towards him.

Kaito hopped out the window and began making his way across the ledge of the building. Shinichi followed after and looked down towards the street.

He hadn't thought about the fact that heights scared him and made him dizzy and slightly nauseous. The whole outside began reeling and the wind blew harshly. His foot slipped on the ledge and Shinichi lost his balance, falling off. He closed his eyes in anticipation of the hard ground below. But instead felt a gloved hand grab his securely.

Shinichi opened one eye cautiously to see Kaito looking face to face with him. Concern showing deep in his eyes as he held on tight.

"Kudo, you're not going to fall. I won't let you," he said stubbornly.

"Since when do you care? Wouldn't this make your job easier?"

"You may be my rival, but that doesn't mean I want you dead! And my job is fine the way it is, a little challenge keeps it from being boring," Kaito smirked, "But right now we should more concerned about how we're going to get you back up here," he continued.

"So how are we going to do that?" Kudo questioned.

"Well, first you need to find something for your foot to grip while I let go-"

"WHAT? You're going to let go?"

"No, no, let me finish, Detective! I need to fix my stance up here so I can pull you up. To do that you are going to need to hold your own for a minute."

"Okay, gimme a second," Shinichi said with a frusterated look as his sneaker searched for a grip.

"Got it!"

"On the count of three, I'm going to let go. You need to hold on for a few seconds while I move. Then, I'll grab your hand again and I'll be able to pull you up," Shinchi nodded.

"One-two-three!" Kaito let go and quickly adjusted himself on the ledge. Kid took hold of the hand once more and pulled. Shinichi and Kaito flew backwards through the open window and landed in a heap on the floor. Thats when Kaito noticed he was straddling Kudo's hips.

"Would you mind moving?" the frusterated detective asked impatiently, squirming slightly at the uncomfortable position.

"Actually, I would," Kaito responded with a grin and he slowly stood, making sure to move his hips on top of the others sensually first. He looked back over and watched the flustered young detective pick himself off the floor.

"I'll let you off this time for saving my life. But, the next time we meet you won't be so lucky. So, don't think this is over!" Shinichi said with a tone of finality.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Kaito said as he approached Kudo, giving him a swift kiss on the lips that seemed to spread heat throughtout his whole being.

"W-what do-!" Shinichi just stood in shock for a moment while Kaito made his exit, looking back at the star-struck teenager.

"Goodbye, Detective!" he opened his glider and jumped out the window. Kudo watched as he flew out of sight.

Oh, how he would never forget in later years how he and his boyfriend had had their first kiss.

* * *

**Lexi: okay I know I'm going to get a ton of comments saying it went by too fast and was wayyyyy too short! But too bad! I barely have time to write unless I do it on my mom's work computer. Which I am doing right now! I started this last night and had to finish today. I just got into KaiShin pairings, but I have been reading and writing yaoi for a while.**

**Uhhhh I think it could have turned out worse? I'll keep going with this! Please review and tell me what you think! **

**Btw, we take comments, criticism, compliments... and even flames!(:**

**XOXO**

**Lexi**


	2. Chapter 2

_CHAPTER 2_

Shinichi lay his head down on his desk and tried to close his eyes.

He had been out extremely late last night because of Kaito Kid's little heist. Then, he had to file another report with the police and tell the story about a million times to anyone who was required to know. This left him with very little time to sleep or study for the upcoming exams.

That stupid thief was going to pay the next time he met him! But, then images of last night popped into his head. The jewel being stolen. Him falling off the edge. Kid straddling his waist. The kiss he had gotten unexpectedly. The last one made his face turn red in the middle of his class.

Shinichi was knocked out of his blissful ranting in his head by a noise. A tap on the door was heard and everybody halted what they were doing and turned towards it. Who would be interrupting the most scary teacher at the high school?

Mr. Yamoto walked to the door with swift movements and turned the handle. He opened the door, the hinges squeaking unpleasantly. There stood a boy who looked to be about the same age as them. And funnily enough, he had a lot of physical traits similar to his own.

"Yes?" the teacher asked unhappily.

"I'm the new student," the teen said.

"Oh, Mr. Kuroba. You are the new Junior here?" he asked.

The seemingly shy boy nodded politely and avoided his eyes.

"You can take a seat in the back then, next to Mr. Kudo," he pointed towards Shinichi. Kuroba's eyes widened as soon as he caught sight of him.

The boy hesitantly moved to the back and silently sat down.

"Hey, I'm Kudo Shinichi," he whispered, to make conversation.

The boy simply nodded in acknowledgment, though he was holding back grin.

"So, where are you from?" Shinichi asked, trying again to start a conversation.

"Ekoda," So that was all he got? A one word answer. Shinichi was starting to get a little frusterated. He really was trying to help him fit in. But, if he didn't make an effort too, this would be very difficult.

"Okay, partner up with the person next to you and solve problems # 3-49," the teacher ordered.

The two moved their desks closer together but decided to work on their own. They didn't really like working with others, so they would have to fake it. Both finished at the same time and looked up. The rest of the class was nowhere near close to finishing.

They had hoped to be able to internally gloat that they were faster than the other but were disappointed.

"So, how do you like it here in Beika so far?" Shinichi asked in a bored voice.

"It's okay I guess. Just got here this morning. You sure do ask a lot of questions," he replied.

Shinichi blushed," Sorry. Your parents made you come to school the first day you moved in?"

"Well, no, not exactly. I was out last night for a while when I should have been home," Kuroba said with a smirk.

Shinichi felt like he recognized his voice from somewhere, now that he was no longer whispering everything he said.

The bell rang and Kudo looked towards his partner.

"What class do you have next?"

"Oh," he looked at a schedule in his hand, "Mrs. Hafner's English course."

"Her class is down the hall to the left. But, be careful cause she is a total nag," Shinichi warned.

The two shared a laugh and picked up their things.

"Find me during lunch hour and we can sit together. Well, I mean, if you haven't met anybody else by then who you would rather sit by," he frowned at the thought.

"Sure," Kuroba answered with a small smile.

As soon as they parted ways, the new teen was having an internal argument.

'You can't be friends with him, he is the detective out to get you!'

'I know, but he's so damn nice!'

'He is your enemy, dumbass!'

'I understand..but can't we at least just be friends?'

'No, if he gets too close, he will find out! He's a good detective!'

'But I love him!'

'Oh, shit, now you thought the "L" word! You are so fucking screwed!'

'I can't lie to myself! But, he would never like me if he knew who I really was!'

'Just give it up!'

'No, I won't.'

His internal battle was over and his resolve to stay away had faded.

Even if there was a chance that he could get closer to the detective, he would take it. No matter the risks!


	3. Chapter 3

_CHAPTER 3_

Kaito looked around at the next group of students in this class. Most of them looked like idiots, to be honest. Oh joy, another hour of being with people he didn't know. This would be _so_ much fun.

By the end of the class, he had caught up with what they were working on and finished that day's homework. This school wouldn't be any better than his last one. But at there he had Aoko Nakamori there. She at least kept him entertained. All he had here was Kudo Shinichi. Even though he was good company, Kaito could easily slip up and be caught by him.

The bell rang and he went to his next two classes. Once again, they provided no amount of logical value to him. He really should be in a higher grade, considering how smart he was.

He glanced down at his schedule and noticed he had lunch next. His heart began to beat faster just from knowing he would see his favorite detective there.

Kaito grabbed his lunch out of his locker and made his way to the cafeteria. He stood there for a moment while his eyes searched for Shinichi. He still hadn't made any friends, so he planned to keep his promise to sit with him.

"Looking for someone?" a voice breathed down his neck.

He turned around to see a taller, scary looking, senior boy glaring at him.

"I-I uh-um, y-yeah," Kaito was flustered from how intimidating he looked.

"Well? Are you, or not?" he growled.

"Yes, but it's none of your business," Kaito said, going back to his usual arrogant tone.

"Who is it?"

"Kudo Shinichi," Kaito responded before thinking.

"Oh, that dork? HA, I didn't think he even had any friends!"

"Is he bothering you?" somebody said behind him, putting a hand on Kaito's shoulder.

"No, we were just talking," Kaito assured him.

"Beat it, loser!" the scary looking guy said to Shinichi.

"I don't think so. But I will be leaving with my friend," Kudo said in a calm manner.

The two of them walked away, taking a seat at a small table in the secluded corner of the room.

"So, what's that guy's problem?"

"Just another asshole. Honestly, the kid is a big idiot. He thinks it's funny to make fun of anyone with an IQ bigger than their age," Shinichi chuckled at his small joke.

"Yeah, he seems like that type of person."

"How's your day here been so far? I doubt it was as good as the school you used to go to."

"Not much better, by any means. But, I have to ask something."

"What's that?"

"If this school is mostly idiots, why do you go here? You're a world famous detective!"

"Oh, uh... glad you think so highly of me," Shinichi blushed, "Ummm, I just grew up here. The few friends I do have are here, and my parent's own a house in this area. I didn't really think it would be worth the trip to transfer."

"I haven't even known you for very long, but I can already tell you're the smartest person at this school."

"Thanks, you seem pretty intelligent yourself. Maybe I finally found my equal!" he let out a laugh.

'You have no idea' Kaito thought as he took a sip from his water bottle.

"Haha, maybe. Though I can't say that I'm good enough to beat the Great Detective of the East," he laughed.

"If you want, you could come with me next time I have a case. I like the company when I'm trying to figure something out. Ran is great, but she just badgers me to solve it the whole time," Shinichi explained.

"Oh, that sounds like fun. Perhaps I will get to see you in action," Kaito then blushed as he realized his words could be taken more than one way.

Shinichi just laughed and ignored any other other implication it might mean.

"So why aren't we sitting with anybody else?" Kaito asked.

"My friends are sitting somewhere else today. There wasn't enough room for you too, so I decided to move," Shinichi said happily.

Kaito was caught off guard by this act of kindness. "But, you barely know me. Why wouldn't you sit with your friends?"

Shinichi looked confused. "Did you not want me to sit with you?"

"N-no, I'm grateful you did. Just curious as to why you would do something like that for someone who is practically a complete stranger."

"Ummm, I'm not really sure. For some reason, it feels like we're old friends. Like I've known you for a long time."

Kaito gulped. So, Shinichi at least sensed that he was not just an ordinary 'new kid?' He would have to act carefully around Shinichi if they were ever to be friends, and keep his true identity a secret.


End file.
